


Strong

by Tori2004 (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band), One Direction-Strong (Song)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tori2004
Summary: Zayn was bullied badly last year.Liam just moved to town.Harry still loves Louis.Louis is pretty much a sex toy for the footie team.Niall is stuck in the middle.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> The POV's will switch between the five of them. They're going to all be in third person though.
> 
> WARNING: This might make people uncomfortable or trigger them. Louis is pretty much a sex object to his teammates and most of it is NON CON. He agreed to it once but they use him constantly and make him feel like shit. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, please don't read. I don't want to negatively affect anyone's mental health.

**LOUIS**

Louis entered the changeroom, sweaty, sticky and ready to take a long ass nap. 

They had gotten a new player on the team. A kid named Liam Payne, who had just moved from Wolverhampton. He was a good enough player and honestly quite fit. He seemed like the goody-two-shoes type, even though he looked like a good enough shag.

Louis yanked his shirt off, hearing wolf whistles and whispers around the room. A hand found it's way to Louis' lower back. "My turn with you. Isn't it, slut?"

The boy, Dave, guided Louis to the showers. The smaller lad shifted. "I, um, don't want to do this now..."

Dave gripped his chin forcefully, hard enough to leave a bruise. "We had an agreement. We'll leave your pretty friend alone, if you'll be our play toy."

Louis' shorts and boxers were yanked off his curvy hip and down to his ankles. He let the other boy manhandle him, so his hands were behind his back and his face was turned, cheek pressed against the shower wall. 

Hot water was turned on, making Louis yelp. Dave stripped out of his own clothes and roughly pulled the butt plug out of the older lad's ass. 

They always shoved the plug in him after he was used. It was their reminder to him that he was nothing more than property. 

He let Dave ram into him, slapping his left ass cheek. "Damn. Your fat ass jiggles when it's spanked."

Louis bit down on his tongue. He hated this, but knew it was his choice. They bullied his best friend, Zayn, so much. It was the only way to get them to stop. It was awful, but better him, than his only friend.

Dave came and turned off the water. He didn't put the plug back in, to Louis' relief. "Bye whore." 

Louis slid down the wall, letting out a whimper when he put pressure on his bum. He hugged his knees to his chest, shivering, but didn't want to get dressed yet. He'd wait until the lads leave, not wanting to leave the showers to get his clothes. 

A tear slipped down his cheek and he bit back a sob. He ran his hand through his soaked hair, shoulders shaking as the tears fell faster.

"Hey Lou. You okay?" A familiar Irish accent sounded calm and gentle. 

Niall, the best friend of Louis' ex, looked extremely concerned. Behind the blonde, was the new kid and Louis honestly couldn't remember his name. The kid's puppy dog brown eyes looked confused, and honestly a bit scared.

Louis' voice was pathetic, small and weak. He gave them a dry, timid smile. "Hey guys."

"I brought you your clothes." Niall crouched next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Louis sniffled, wiping his tears. "Thanks Ni."

"What happened?" The new kid ran his hand over his buzz cut.

The other two made eye contact, Louis warning the Irish boy not to tell him. Niall nodded in understanding and turned back to the new kid.

"Liam..." Niall took a shaky breath. "This isn't really any of you business, mate. Sorry."

 _Liam_ nodded, still looking quite nervous and confused. Louis forced himself to grin at him. "Liam, huh? Mind handing me my boxers, lad? Might save me from embarrassment and help me keep a bit of me dignity, yeah?"

Liam nodded pulling the pants from the footie shorts. Louis stood, taking the boxers and pulling them on. Niall handed him his black skinny jeans, still holding the blue t-shirt. Louis dressed and left the showers, barefeet cold on the tiles. 

The boy sitting on the bench made him gasp and turn, but Niall caught his arms, facing back towards Harry. His beautiful ex.

"You two need to talk, Lou." The Irish lad rubbed his arms. 

Harry's deep, slow, perfect voice, sent shivers down his spine. "Louis, Boo Bear...I, uh, um, I miss you. Y'know that?"

Louis inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I...I have to go. Sorry."

Louis ran out, still barefooted. He ran until he reached his car and sunk into the drivers seat, head in his hands.


	2. Two

**ZAYN**

Zayn picked at the hole in his jeans, absentmindedly. He was worrying about the new kid. Louis was at footie practice with him, but he was supposed to make a formal appearance in class tomorrow. 

Every other guy on the team, with the exception of Louis, was an absolute ass to Zayn. He was nervous that the boy would be just as awful. 

"Hey Zaynie." A high pitched voice was heard from his bedroom doorway. 

The younger boy rolled over, to see his friend in tears. Zayn sat up, eyes widening "Lou? What happened?"

Louis wiped under his eyes. "I ran into Haz...I mean Harry."

Zayn nodded. He didn't entirely understand what happened between his best friend and Louis' boyfriend, but knew both of them were utterly heartbroken.

"You okay, babe?" Zayn opened his arms and Louis fell into them. 

The smaller lad shrugged. "I don't know. It's easier for him this way. I'm bad for him. But it's so fucking hard..."

Zayn curled around his friend. People probably give him such a hard time because he's so touchy-feely with Louis. But honestly, that just the way they were.

Louis rested his head on Zayn's chest, the younger lad stroking his soft, feathery, caramel coloured hair. 

Louis took a deep breath and wiped under his sea blue eyes. "I met the new kid."

Zayn nodded. "What was he like?"

"He seemed alright. Nice enough and pretty damn fit. Your type too." 

Zayn bit his lip. "Is he gay."

Louis half shrugged. "Dunno. But he's taller than me, probably taller than you, and muscular. He kinda looks like a puppy."

Zayn frowned. How can someone look like a puppy? "You've lost me."

Louis looked up to the ceiling, like he always did when he was thinking. "His eyes are a nice, puppy-dog brown. They're really kind and honest looking, so I think he's a decent guy. Not like those other blokes."

Zayn nodded, biting his bottom lip. He  _really_ wanted to meet the newbie. "Will you let him near me?"

Louis scoffed, shaking his head. "'Course not. I can't have me best mate getting hurt."

Zayn sighed, before kissing the top of the older boy's head. Louis was way too protective over him. 

They spent the rest of the night talking about random shit, from school subjects, to their favourite tv shows. They only paused their conversations, so Zayn could make Louis dinner, because the older boy couldn't cook worth a fuck. 

~~~

Zayn rested his head on the desk, rubbing at his eyes. He was in math class and didn't understand why he would ever need to know how to find the equation of a line or summat. He also didn't understand any of it.

The teacher was writing on the chalkboard and everyone else was scribbling down notes when there was a knock at the door. 

Zayn yawned, lazily glancing up at the doorway. He did a double take, his eyes widening. The boy at the door looked exactly how Louis described, but even more attractive. 

His eyes were a beautiful shade of chocolate brown, and looked puppyish. His arm muscles were large and he was fit, with a light tan. His hair was swooped into a quiff and his lips were plumper than any other white guy Zayn had ever seen.

The teacher addressed him, but to Zayn, the teachers in this school sounded like all the adults in Charlie Brown. 

Then...the boy spoke. His voice was kinda deep, with a smooth, beautiful accent. "Hi. I'm Liam Payne and I'm new here. I think I'm in this class...?"

The teacher said something else and suddenly Liam was walking towards Zayn and sitting in the desk pushed next to his. He smiled and it was genuine and adorable. Zayn's mouth went dry.

"Hi." The puppyish boy half waved. "I'm Liam...which I already said."

He let out a little laugh and Zayn's mouth fell open. He stuttered like an idiot, "I-I, uh, like...I'm, uh, Zayn. I'm Zayn."

Liam nodded, looking amused. His eyes drifted to Zayn's lips and his tongue flitted against his own. "Zayn."

Zayn nodded, eyes still glued to a pink, soft mouth. "Liam."

He picked up his pencil, turning away from the other lad and scribbling his number on a page in his notebook. He passed it to the taller boy. 

Liam smiled at the paper, looking a bit flustered, with tinted pink cheeks. "This is your number?"

"I thought you might need a friend for your first few days here." Zayn faked nonchalance. 

Liam blushed a deep red. "Oh. That's really nice. By the way, what are we learning right now?"

Zayn scoffed. "You'd probably understand it better than me. Honestly I have no idea what this lady is talking about."

Liam shook his head in amusement. As he opened his mouth, presumably to respond, a wad of paper hit the back of Zayn's head, making him curl into a ball, knees to his chest. 

Stan, one of the guys on the footie team, leaned forward in his seat. He spoke to Liam, "Word of advice, don't speak to the faggot. You'll be better for it."

Liam bit his lip, frowning deeply. "I'm bisexual."

Zayn smiled, covering it by burying his face in his knees. Liam actually stood up for him. 

Stan shrugged. "Still. He's a weirdo and an art freak. Friends with that slut, Tommo."

Zayn glowered at the other boy. "What the hell?! Don't you ever say anything like that about him again, understand?"

Stan just smirked, like he had some kind of inside joke. "Yeah, whatever, Malik."


	3. Three

**HARRY**

Harry missed Louis. He missed his beautiful smile, his infectious laugh, the sparkle in his blue eyes, those thin lips that kissed Harry softly and passionately. 

Niall elbowed Harry in the ribs. “Oi! You listening Curly?”

Harry shook his head. “Sorry.”

The Irish lad sighed. “You’re thinking about him again, aren’t you?”

Harry nodded, focusing on keeping his voice steady. “I just...I just miss him. He won’t even talk to me, y’know?”

Niall nodded. “I get it Haz.”

They were in Niall’s living room, waiting for Liam to show up. They had instantly clicked with the brown-eyed lad, and the three boys were hanging out  almost everyday now. 

The doorknob rang and Niall got up to open it. He came back with Liam in tow and collapsed on the armchair. 

Liam sat next to Harry. “Hey...so I met this guy in my math class and I was wondering if you could tell me about him.” 

Harry nodded. “Kay, what’d he look like?”

Niall scoffed, waving a hand in the curly haired boy’s general direction. “Amateur. Did you snog him? Actually...are you gay? Bi? Pan? What?”

Liam fish mouthed, looking overwhelmed. “Um...Bi? And no. I mean we didn’t kiss. Um, and, uh...don’t you want his name?”

Harry and Niall exchanged a look. Niall pursed his lips and nodded. “Yes! His name would be great information.”

Liam chuckled, apparently getting used to the Irish lad quicker than most people. “His name was Zayn. I got his number and...are you guys okay?”

Niall and Harry were both staring at the new kid, frozen in shock, until Niall whispered, “Kids got a death wish.”

Harry leaned forward, ignoring Liam’s confusion. “Zayn’s friends with Louis. Do you think you could get one of them to talk to me?”

Harry needed his Louis and if this was the only way, then so be it. 

Liam frowned, turning to Niall. “What do you mean, I have a death wish?”

Niall squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. “Zayn...he has a rough life and he...he had a really tough time last year and everything. Louis, Harry’s ex, is really protective over him. Also...if you hang with him, everyone will be really tough on you so...”

Liam shrugged. “I don’t really care, to be perfectly honest. He seemed nice and honestly...he was gorgeous, like really attractive.”

Harry nodded. “He’s a good guy. Doesn’t deserve all the shit he gets. But he careful, yeah?”

Liam nodded, but it didn’t really reassure Harry much. The brown eyed lad ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll be as careful as possible.”


	4. Four

**NIALL**

Niall passed the ball to Louis, and the small lad swiftly kicked it in the net. He ran his hand through his sweaty fringe and smiled tiredly at the Irish lad. 

Niall watched as a skinny black guy, named Jacob, slapped Louis on the ass. The shorter boy tensed and stepped away, wrapping his arms around his middle. 

Niall ran over to his best friend’s ex. Louis’ ocean blue eyes looked at Niall's sky coloured orbs. He put his hand on the brunettes shoulder. “You okay?”

Louis bit his lip. “I’m fine, yeah? I have t’be, don't I, lad?”

Niall frowned. “You could say something. You do know that?”

Louis scoffed. He mussed up his own fringe, before fixing it again. “I-I can’t...you know that, Ni.” 

Niall understood, but he hated the abuse they put Louis through. He shifted, kicking cleats into the grass. “You need to talk to Haz. He misses you like crazy. The boy loves you so much, Lou.”

Guilt and pain washed over Louis’ face. “I-I...fuck, uh, I love him too. You know all of this. But...it’s to protect Zee. I love Harry, but I’ve known Zayn for forever. He went through so much shit last year...you have no idea.”

Niall nodded. “No...I get it, lad. I would do the same, honestly. But that doesn’t mean you deserve this shit.”

Louis just shrugged. “Coach’ll probably be mad at us if we don’t get back out there, yeah?”

Niall watched Louis jog back onto the football pitch and get into position. The Irish lad, ran his hand through his dyed, greasy hair, before walking across the field and continuing practice.

~~~

Niall was tugging his shirt on, when he heard a squeak. He turned around as he did up the button on his jeans. Stan shoved Louis to his knees as he tugged on his own cock and put it in the smaller lad’s face. “Suck bitch.”

Louis glared up at him, but took the dick into his mouth. Niall quickly turned back to his dirty football clothes. He shoved them in his bag, trying to ignore the obscene moans.

One of the other guys laughed, shoving playfully at the Irish lad’s shoulder. “What’s up with you, leprechaun? Too good to watch the show?”

Niall didn’t turn. “I just feel bad. You guys should stop staring at Stan’s tiny dick.”

Stan stepped away from Louis, the latter covering his mouth to hide his smile. Stan snarled at Niall, stepping closer. The Irish lad raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. “Oof. Still letting the little guy hang out, are we?”

Louis snickered, failing to muffle it in the crook of his arm. Stan grabbed his arm, yanking him off the floor. Louis cried out as he was dragged to his feet. Stan shoved him in the bathroom and a few minutes later, they could hear his whimpers of pain.

Guilt flooded through Niall and he walked over to gather up Louis’ dirty clothes. He put them in the older lad’s locker and locked it up, while everyone left the locker room.

Stan walked out of the bathroom and  finished changing, while Niall was scrolling through Twitter. He sighed, closing the app, before opening up his text messages. He sent a quick text to Harry, telling him that Louis needed help.

About ten minutes later, Harry showed up. He looked extremely worried and tense. “Hey. Where’s Lou?”

Niall took a deep breath. He didn’t know what the hell he had gotten himself into. He didn’t want Harry to find out about the abuse like this, but he hated the awkwardness between the two members of his OTP. Larry Stylinson was his favourite ship and hated that it was sinking.

Niall grabbed his wrist, gently dragging him to the bathroom. The quiet sounds of sobbing filled the air and Harry took a deep breath, looking at Niall with concern. 

The Irish lad knocked on the stall door. “Louis? It’s Niall.”

The stall door swung ajar and Niall opened it the rest of the way, blocking Harry’s view with his body. Louis was leaning on the toilet with his elbow, only wearing a white t-shirt, his jeans and boxer briefs discarded on the floor. His big, tear filled eyes looked up. “H-hi.”

Niall looked over his shoulder and moved out of the way. Harry nervously glanced at his best friend, before peeking in. Louis gasped, his voice sounding raspier than usual. “Hazza?”

Harry was frozen and Niall rubbed his back. A tear ran down the curly haired lad’s porcelain cheek. “Louis, baby?”

”Niall, what the fuck?” The Irish lad shuffled forward at the question. Louis looked extremely betrayed and angry. Harry, always the innocent, delicate flower, was crying. 

Niall sighed. “You two are literally made for each other. It kills me to see both of you so miserable and it kills me even more that you let yourself get put through this shit. So I’m going to go and let you guys talk.”


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a mini warning, I’m probably going to change the summary of this story sometime next week.

**LIAM**

Liam sighed, glancing at the half packed boxes that were scattered around his new room. He pulled out his phone, nibbling on his bottom lip. 

He opened up the new contact he had already made, but was too nervous to send any texts to. He thought of the beautiful, raven haired lad he met in math class. 

He drafted a text, feeling nervousness brew deep in his stomach. 

**Hey Zayn. Do you want to hang out sometime?**

He nervously pressed send, running his hand through his hair. Zayn’s reply came a few seconds later.

**who’s this??**

Liam could kick himself. 

**It’s Liam Payne. The kid from math class.**

**oh**

Liam frowned. When Zayn gave the brown eyed lad his number, was he just being nice?

**Do you want to hang out? Or...**

Zayn’s caller ID flashed across the phone. Liam nervously put the phone up to his ear. “Hey.”

Zayn’s smooth, deep voice came slowly over the other end.  _“Would it be a date?”_

Liam pursed his lips. “Would you like it to be?”

Zayn hesitated before answering.  _“Yes. If you want it to be one.”_

Liam’s heart sped up and he smiled like a wanker. “Then it’s a date. I’ll text you the details, yeah?”

_”Yeah. Bye Li.”_

The phone beeped to signify the end of the call. Liam pulled it down from his ear, staring at it with an awestruck look. Zayn’s name repeated itself over and over in his head. 

~~~

The next day, a Friday, Liam and Zayn had  decided to go to the fanciest restaurant in town, before Liam had a surprise planned for the gorgeous boy. 

He drove to the address Zayn sent him. The house was small, but cozy. It was brown brick, with a porch swing and a small garden. 

He straightened his blazer and walked up the driveway. He nervously knocked on the door and a beautiful girl opened it. She was  younger than Liam and looked a lot like Zayn.

The girl smiled cheekily. “You must be Liam. Zayn couldn’t shut up about you. I think he has a _big_ crush on you. I’m Waliyha.”

Waliyha turned on her heels and sashayed away. She spun back around, raising an eyebrow and gesturing him to come inside. Liam smiled to himself and stepped through the threshold, looking around.

It was only a couple of minutes before Zayn walked down the stairs. Liam’s eyes widened and he held his breath. 

Zayn was dressed a bit more casually than Liam, but looked incredible. His black hair was done in a quiff and he was wearing a leather jacket, black jeans and a dark grey shirt. He smiled nervously, pulling at his sleeves.

Liam returned the smile. “Hey.”

Zayn bit his lip. “Hi. You look good.”

Liam felt his cheeks redden. “You look amazing.”

There were kissing sounds heard from the corner and Liam turned. A girl younger than Waliyha was giggling and smacking her lips together. She blushed when she looked up to meet their gazes. “Hi! Bye!”

Zayn rolled his eyes and sighed. “That’s Safaa. She’s the baby.”

Liam let out a little chuckle, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. “How many sisters do you have?”

Zayn’s eyes widened. “Did you meet any more of them?”

An embarrassing giggle escaped Liam’s mouth at Zayn's reaction. “Yeah. She said her name was Waliyha.”

Zayn rolled his eyes again. “Of course. To answer your question, I have three sisters and you met the younger two. The other one is older than me, but she’s pretty popular. She always is out, hanging out with her friends and boyfriend.”

Liam nodded. Zayn sounded like he was trying to be annoyed, but you could hear the fondness in his voice. He clearly loved his family.

Zayn opened the door, grabbing Liam’s wrist to lead him out. He closed it behind them and Liam gently pulled him to his car. He opened the door for the beautiful lad and Zayn smiled shyly. Liam walked around, getting in the drivers side.

Zayn let out a relieved sigh, getting Liam’s attention. He blushed as he put on his seatbelt. “It’s good that we got out of there before my parents saw you. My mum would be all over you.”

Liam smiled at him as he started to drive. “I honestly wouldn’t have minded.”

They met eyes, both smiling. Liam looked back at the road, feeling his heart flutter. He followed the directions on the GPS to take him to the restaurant.

He parked in one of the only available spaces and got out, meeting Zayn at the half opened passenger door. Zayn raised his eyebrows and Liam pouted. The raven haired lad, tilted his head cutely. “Were you really going to open the door?”

Liam nodded. “It seemed like the gentlemanly thing to do.”

Zayn let out an adorable laugh, getting out of the car. Liam put out his hand and Zayn hesitated, before slowly taking it. Even Zayn’s hands were pretty. The palm was slightly smaller than Liam’s, but his fingers were long and dainty. His skin was a few shades darker and covered in tattoos. Liam admired the way they fit almost perfectly together.

They walked hand in hand to the doors, Liam breaking their touch to hold the door. Zayn rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of a smile in them.

They walked up to the desk and a busty redhead with a fake smile and too much makeup, greeted them. “Hi. Do you have a reservation or are you walk ins?”

”Um...we have a reservation for Payne...”

”Are you Liam?” The girl sounded bored.

Liam nodded and she grabbed two menus, leading them to a booth next to the window. “Here you go. Your waiter will be over in a second.”

They sat, Zayn playing with the sleeve of his jacket nervously. He then started to rip up his napkin into tiny pieces. Liam watched him with his eyebrows furrowed, before he placed his hand over Zayn’s. The boy looked up and Liam could see that his lips were bitten red.

Liam rubbed gentle circles on the back of Zayn’s hand and he appeared to relax. “Are you okay?”

Zayn shrugged. “I don’t really do this often. Honestly...this is kinda my first real date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to leave it there and come back to it on the next Zayn pov.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is back to the day before the Ziam date.

**LOUIS**

Louis stared at his folded hands as Harry paced around the room. They were in Harry’s bedroom and Louis refused to talk about anything until they got there. He chose Harry’s house because of the six kids running around Louis’ place.

Harry stopped pacing and tugged at his curls, tears running down his cheeks. He tucked his chin into his chest. Louis got up, pulling Harry’s arms from his hair. Green met blue and Harry’s eyes were puffy and red. Louis thumbed the tears away from his cheeks. 

Harry turned away, letting out a sob. “What the hell...what happened in the changeroom?”

Louis felt his guard automatically go up and he didn’t know how to stop it. He never felt like this around Harry, his beautiful Hazza. Harry made him feel weightless, like everything was lifted off his shoulders and he never felt closed off around the curly haired boy.

Louis took a deep breath. “Um...y’know how Zayn was bullied pretty bad last year? Well...his metal state suffered a lot. He...he started slacking off during school, his grades dropped drastically. He didn’t show up half the time and...and one day he went off campus for lunch and didn’t come back. I went t’his house and...and he was laying on the bathroom floor with an empty bottle of pills and a half full glass of water. H-he almost died. That’s why he missed a few weeks last year.”

Harry was sobbing, a hand covering his mouth and his eyes were widened. “Oh god, Lou...”

Louis shook his head, blinking quickly to hold back the tears. “I-I broke up with you a few days after I found him because...because I made a deal with the other guys on the team. I didn’t want you to find out or get involved.”

Harry fell sideways onto his bed, bringing his knees to his chest. His shoulders were shaking and Louis swallowed the lump in his throat, forcing himself to continue. “I-I told the rest of the footie guys that...that they could do whatever they wanted from me i-if they left Zayn alone.”

Harry sat up abruptly, fury building in his beautiful green eyes. “What. Do. You. Mean?”

Louis looked down at his feet, not meeting Harry’s pircing gaze. “They fuck me whenever they want...or get me to suck their dicks or summat...”

Harry stood, storming to the other side of the room and punching the wall. He was breathing hard, nostrils flaring and anger in those innocent emerald eyes. Louis cowered, walking backwards until his back touched the wall, arms folding in on himself. 

Harry let out a guttural sound that reminded Louis of an animal. He tugged at his chocolate curls, tears streaming down his beautiful porcelain cheeks. Louis wanted to scream and he slid down the wall, he’s known Harry for four years and the boy had never acted like this. His voice came out like a whimper. “Haz...stop. Please...”

Harry looked at Louis, like he was remembering he was there. He kneeled beside the smaller boy and scooped him into his arms. Louis tensed, but relaxed in the strong embrace of his tall ex. He smelled like fresh bread, vanilla and nail polish. Louis snuggled further into his arms. Harry’s tears dripped onto Louis’ hair. 

“Lou...” Harry started rocking him. “What those guys do to you...is it, uh, always consentual?”

Louis tensed up again and the rocking stopped. “I-I made a deal...”

Harry’s chest gently shuddered as he let out a deep breath. “Louis. Do you say ‘yes’ every time?”

Louis didn’t want to answer, so he buried his face in his ex’s neck, smelling his vanilla shampoo. He wrapped his smaller arms around Harry’s chest, calming himself down.

Harry kissed his forehead. He then put his fingers under Louis’ chin and lifted his head up. Louis looked deep into Harry’s eyes and saw emotion he had never seen before. Harry’s green eyes held anger, confusion and hurt. He was hurting over Louis, something Louis had desperately tried to prevent. 

Harry pursed his full, pink, beautiful lips. “Louis...baby...the love of my life...please answer me...”

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat. “I-I...I sometimes don’t want it...and I tell them...but we have a deal.”

Harry stood and Louis fell over. He growled loudly, before letting out a scream. Louis whimpered, curling into a ball and covering his ears. He felt a hand on his arm and he was scooped back up into Harry’s arms. Harry sat on the bed, cradling Louis. Louis felt small, but safe and comfortable in Harry’s arms.

“Shh...Louis, I’m so sorry, babe.” He ran his large hand through Louis’ hair. Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry for breaking up with you.” Louis pressed a kiss to the pale lad’s Adam’s apple. “I’m so sorry. I-I love you so much. You’re my whole world...please take me back...”

Harry lifted Louis chin up with his two fingers and his eyes fell to the smaller boy’s thin lips. Louis felt Harry’s warm breath on his mouth, before full lips pressed against his. Louis hummed into the kiss, turning on Harry’s lap to kiss him deeper. 

Harry pulled away and bumped their noses together. The action was endearing and made Louis’ heart swell. He let out a bittersweet chuckle. “I’m going to kill Niall.”

Harry shook his head, pouting cutely. “I-I’m kind of glad he texted me. I need you so much...and I-I love you so fucking much. So that’s a yes...I’ll take you back. Fuck yes.”

Louis didn’t know whether to frown or smile. Harry never swore, so him swearing twice was weird and Louis wasn’t sure what it meant. He just kissed Harry again. He loved Harry’s mouth so much, the way he drawled out his sentences slowly, the way he bit his bottom lip when he stared at Louis, his cute little bunny teeth that went down further than the others and Louis especially loved it when Harry’s mouth was on his.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on Harry’s. “I-I love you.”

Harry dimpled cutely. Louis kissed the dimple. Harry’s eyes sparkled with love. “I love you too, boo bear. So much.”


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the Ziam date

**ZAYN**

Zayn bit his lip, trying to swallow down his embarrassment. Liam looked like he was about to spit out his water. “This is your first date?”

Zayn blushed, staring down at their entwined hands, his nerves increasing. “Um...yes.”

The brunette nodded. “Shit. Well that puts a lot of pressure on me then, doesn’t it?”

Zayn looked up and pulled his hands out of the bigger ones, digging his fingertips too hard into the table. It hurt in the best way possible. Liam was smiling at him. Zayn shyly smiled back and flattened his palms against the table, relieving the pain in his fingers. 

Liam’s big brown eyes were kind, honest and beautiful. Zayn bit his lip until he tasted blood, as the waiter arrived at the table. The shorter lad’s eyes widened. He didn’t even know what he wanted to drink...

He looked up at Liam in panic. The muscular lad seemed to recognize the look and took his hand again, squeezing it twice. He looked back up at the waiter, a short bloke with ginger hair and bright blue eyes framed in black glasses. “Two waters, please.”

The boy nodded and looked at Zayn funny. The raven haired lad honestly did recognize this boy, but couldn’t place a name on him. The lad smiled at Zayn. “Hey, you go to my school, right?”

Zayn nodded. “I think so. Liam here is actually new there.”

Liam smiled at the lad. The ginger haired boy smiled back. “I’m Ed.”

Liam and Zayn both nodded. The caramel skinned boy spoke up. “I’m Zayn and this is Liam.”

Ed smiled at both of them. He was completely different than the other boy's at their school. “Nice to formally meet you both. I’ll get your drinks and be right back in a few minutes.”

Zayn turned back to Liam and he guessed the relief on his face was obvious. Liam smiled at him and Zayn found himself loving the brown eyed lad’s smile. He blushed and looked down at the menu, biting his lip. 

His eyes scanned the lists of food. “Do you know what you want, Li?”

Liam looked up from his own menu, a cute crease between his slightly bushy eyebrows. “I’m not sure...have you been here before?”

Zayn nodded. “Yeah. They have great chicken parmesan.”

Liam nodded, his beautiful brown eyes lighting up. “Actually that sounds amazing, love.”

Zayn averted his eyes at the endearment term. “Um, what appetizer do you want with it? We should share right? But I can’t choose.”

The fit boy searched the menu and Zayn rolled his eyes fondly, pointing out the list of sides. Liam’s cheeks turned an attractive shade of pink. “Oh. Um, yeah, I would love to share with you. Either the deep fried pickles, or the mozzarella sticks.”

Zayn scrunched up his nose. “What the fuck? Deep fried pickles...that sounds gross!”

Liam raised his eyebrows, a look of utter disbelief evident on his adorable face. “You’ve never tried deep fried pickles? Seriously? Than we have to get them. You need to know what your missing out on.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow. “If we get them, I’m expecting you to put out.”

Liam’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. His cheeks reddened. “Do you want that? I mean _I_ do, but I wasn’t expecting you to say that.”

Zayn shrugged, smirking. “It’s just good manners. We get your appetizer, I get your penis.”

Liam raised his eyebrows and choked on air. “O-okay. Yeah, um, I’d like that...”

Zayn reached for Liam’s arm, running his fingers up and down. Liam’s puppy dog eyes followed the other boy’s fingers, goosebumps raising under Zayn’s touch and he obviously shifted in his seat. His hand slid under the table for a second. Zayn fluttered his eyelashes and bit his lip. “I know you would.”

Liam shook his head, a little smile on his face. “And to think you were quiet when I picked you up.” 

Zayn made his face go all innocent. “I _am_ quiet.”

Liam just scoffed, not having a chance to say anything else. Ed had showed up with a tray holding of their waters. He set one down in front of each boy. “Do you guys know what you want to eat?”

Liam spoke up. “Can we please have two chicken parms and an appetizer of deep fried pickles?”

Ed nodded, writing in down in his little notepad. “Yeah. It’ll be another few minutes.”

Zayn and Liam made more small talk for about ten more minutes, until their pickles showed up. 

Zayn scrunched up his nose. “This looks all greasy and gross.”

Liam shook his head and reached for one, dipping it in the ranch dip that came with it. He took a bite, making a moaning sound that completely turned Zayn on. Liam smirked and the raven haired lad knew it was on purpose. 

Zayn rolled his eyes, just staring at the food. Liam double dipped, but it was kinda endearing when he did it. He held it out for the shorter boy. Zayn hesitated before slowly biting into it.

It was hot in his mouth and tasted surprisingly tasty. He swallowed and pouted. “Fine. You're right, they’re amazing.”

Liam beamed. They got their steaming plates of chicken. They ate the food, Zayn moaning at the taste to get Liam’s attention. The brunette shook his head fondly. “You’re too much.”

~~~

They got back in Liam’s car and Zayn smiled at him. “Thanks for paying.”

Liam reached over and squeezed the shorter lad’s thigh. “I asked you out. It made sense for me to pay.”

Zayn nodded, placing his hand over Liam’s gently. He squeezed it, loving the feeling of Liam’s hands already. “What’s the surprise?”

Liam’s brown eyes sparkled. “Do you like the beach?”

Zayn shrugged and rested his head on Liam’s shoulder. He liked how comfortable he was around Liam. “Um...I guess. I can’t swim though.”

Liam frowned. “Oh. Well that changes things.”

Zayn pouted. “Sorry for ruining your plans.”

The taller lad scoffed. “Ruin? Nah, they just changed. My parents are out of town if you want to go back to my place.”

Zayn smirked, putting his hand on the other boy’s inner thigh. He walked it up his thigh and over his shaft. Liam gasped, his hips rocking slightly as he chased the friction.

Zayn moved his hand and Liam grumbled incoherent words, pulling up to a large house. Both boys got out, Zayn’s excitement starting to kick in.

The walked up the drive and through the front door. Liam smiled shyly at the shorter lad, as Zayn looked around the house. There were pictures hanging up on the walls of Liam and two older girls. Zayn smiled at them. Liam was fucking adorable.

Speaking of, his voice sounded shy coming from behind Zayn. “Would you like something to drink?”

Zayn shook his head, turning around and resting his hands on Liam’s waist. He leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Where’s your bedroom?”

Liam’s brown eyes sparkled with excitement and lust. He grabbed Zayn’s hand and tugged him gently up the stairs. Liam’s room was the last door on the right and he opened it. 

Zayn looked around. The queen sized bed took up half of it and unpacked boxes were scattered everywhere. He decided to take control and pushed Liam backwards onto the bed. He hesitated before kissing the brown eyed lad. 

Liam’s lips were soft, pink and so fucking incredible. Zayn kisses him harder, straddling his waist. Liam flipped them, his hands pinning Zayn’s wrists down. He kissed the smaller boy, his knee nudging Zayn’s legs open.

Liam pulled away, breathing heavily. “Fuck. Do you want this?”

Zayn nodded, thrusting his clothed hips up to rub his crotch against Liam’s. The brunette moaned, grinding back down. Liam’s hardness made it more obvious how large his cock was. Zayn just moaned at the thought. “Clothes off.”

Liam ripped his shirt off and undid his jeans, pulling them and his underwear down and kicking them off. He then stripped Zayn, who felt vulnerable naked on the bed with his legs spread, everything on display. 

Liam just kissed his again, hands finding Zayn’s dick and he tugged. The smaller boy whined loudly. “Li!”

Liam trailed his hands down until his fingers touched Zayn’s crack. His index finger slid along it until it found his hole. He pushed his finger inside, Zayn closing his eyes at the full feeling.

Liam pecked his lips again. “I’m sorry I don’t have lube.”

Zayn shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. Pain feels good anyway.”

Liam just groaned, adding another finger. Zayn looked at the other lad’s groin and felt even more blood rush between his legs. Liam was long and fuck, he had the thickest cock Zayn had ever seen. He moaned, grinding against Liam’s fingers. “You’re so big.”

Liam blushed adding a third finger and thrusting them in and out of Zayn’s hole. He hit Zayn’s prostate making his cry out, grabbing onto Liam’s shoulders and digging his fingernails in. 

Liam took out his fingers and Zayn squirmed at the empty feeling. Liam lined up his member and Zayn closed his eyes, digging in his nails further as he waited for the pleasurable pain.

Liam started to push in and Zayn bit the brunettes shoulder. He pushed in fully and then stopped. Zayn loved the fullness. “Fuck...move...”

Liam started thrusting into him and when he hit the boy’s prostate Zayn nearly screamed. His nails scratched at Liam’s muscular back and he rolled his hips. 

They only lasted a few minutes before Zayn came all over their stomachs. Liam came a second later. “Fucking hell. That was amazing.”

Zayn just hummed in agreement.


	8. Eight

**HARRY**

Every time Harry closed his eyes, all he could see was boys fucking Louis, forcing him to do awful things. It made angrier than he had ever been.

It was Sunday and he was lying on his bed, Louis’ head on his chest and his fingers running through the boy’s soft hair. They hadn’t spoke about the _deal_ since Louis told him, but Harry would do anything to prevent Louis from getting upset, so he hasn’t metioned it. 

Louis let out a contented sigh. “I missed you.”

Harry kissed the top of his boy’s head. “I missed you too, love.”

Louis tucked a curl behind Harry’s ear, his blue eyes shining. “I love you, Haz.”

The question was nagging at him, so he closed his eyes and blurted, “You can’t let them abuse you anymore!”

Louis’ eyes snapped up to look at Harry. “I-I have to...we have a deal Hazza. You know this...”

Harry shook his head, ignoring the lump in his throat. “I love you, Louis. Fuck...I love you so much. But I can’t accept this. I can’t stand the idea of someone hurting you, _raping_ you.”

Louis sat up, so he was off of Harry's chest. His voice was defensive. “They don’t...Harry, it’s not like that.”

Harry propped himself up on his elbows. “It sounded like that.”

Louis broke eye contact and got off the bed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Fuck you.”

Harry sat up, frowning at the smaller boy. “What?!”

Louis met his eyes again, the look on his face unusually guarded. He was never this defensive around Harry. “I’m sorry, Hazza. You just don’t understand.”

Harry shook his head, standing and reaching for Louis. The blue eyed lad let Harry hold him, but he tensed up slightly. It made Harry’s heart ache. He rubbed Louis’ back. “I-I just should be the only one to touch you, to see you naked and...you don’t even want them to do that stuff to you...”

Louis pulled out of Harry’s hold, stepping away. “It’s better they hurt me, than they hurt Zayn. He’s my best friend and he’s been through so fucking much...”

Harry felt the lump in his throat grow. “Lou...”

Louis rolled his eyes. “If you don’t fucking understand it, then fine. But you don’t have a right t’judge me.”

The beautiful boy stormed out, leaving Harry alone in his bedroom. He had just gotten Louis and lost him again in the span of a weekend. 

Harry fell to his knees, as tears rolled down his face. He jammed the heel of his hands into his eyes. “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was short. Sorry😢


	9. Nine

**NIALL**

Niall met Harry and Liam in the hallway, almost doing a double take. Harry had puffy, red eyes and a little pout. Liam looked weirdly happy, his eyes sparkling. Niall just shook his head. “Hey guys. What’s up?”

“I fucked up with Lou.” Harry sniffled. 

Niall frowned. “Oh. That sucks Haz, I’m really sorry.”

Harry just shrugged and Niall turned to Liam. “What’s up with you, Li?”

Liam looked like he was daydreaming, but he snapped out of it after a minute. Niall repeated the question and the brown eyed lad’s cheeks turned bright pink. “Uh, I went on a date...with Zayn.”

Harry and Niall exchanged a look of utter surprise. The Irish lad fish mouthed for a second, before saying. “Zayn...like Malik? Like you went out with _Zayn Malik?”_

Liam nodded and bit his lip. “Yeah.”

Niall smirked. “How far did you get?”

Harry elbowed him hard in the ribs, but Liam just turned bright crimson. “Home base...”

Niall grinned like a little kid on Christmas. “Yes! My Lima Bean got laid!”

Liam shrugged. “He hasn’t texted me back or anything since. I mean, we have math together, but I think he’ll ignore me there too.”

A weird look passed over Harry’s face. Niall quirked an eyebrow at him, but he just shook his head. 

~~~

Niall chugged half of his water bottle, breathing heavily. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned. Louis was staring at the ground, biting his bottom lip. “Hey, um, I talked to Haz...”

Niall nodded. “I know.”

Louis shook his head. “I don’t know what I’m going t’do. I know what I want to, but...”

Niall was fucking done with “Larry’s” shit. “Figure it out. I got you guys to talk, now you have to figure it the fuck out.”

Louis sighed. “I know, lad.”


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t updated in literally a month. I lost all my inspiration for this story. I don’t have a good enough excuse to leave something for that long though.

**LIAM**

The beginning of math class, Liam sunk down next to Zayn. The other boy looked at him, smiling a bit. His voice was almost a whisper. “Hi.”

Liam found him unbelievably endearing. “Hi.”

The brunette took a piece of lined paper from his notebook and scribbled on it. _Are u sore??_

Zayn took it and scoffed. His writing was messy. _No..we did it on Fri. It’s Monday._

Liam pouted and Zayn looked at him fondly. The teacher cleared her throat and Liam felt his face flush. She repeated the question and Liam stuttered out an answer. 

Zayn was giggling, muffling it with his hand and Liam wanted to hug him. He was so cute. They met eyes and Liam felt the entire world fade away. The only thing he was conscious of was himself and Zayn.

The other boy looked at the ground, his cheeks flushing pink. Liam slid his hand onto Zayn’s knee and squeezed. He smiled at the shorter lad, who smiled shyly back. 

Liam turned back to the paper. _Wanna_ _go_ _out_ _again??_

Zayn didn’t write anything, but just nodded slowly, his eyes lighting up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for not writing this in forever. Sorry it was so short. :(


End file.
